Fleck FAQ
Quick Tips *'HOW TO CHANGE YOUR NAME' Access your profile by clicking your head on the upper left corner. Click the name field to edit it (12 character limit). *'ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE WITH MISSIONS?' Open up your mission log by clicking on your active mission. If you click on a task or the info button, it'll show you a tip on how to complete the specific task or mission. *'I JUST PLACED MY HOUSE! NOW WHAT?' Your house is your spot in the game map. When you come back to Fleck, you'll start inside your backyard where only you can plant. Click the "home" icon to transport out of your backyard to wherever you planted your house. *Double-clicking on something will make you do the default action. Double click to walk to an empty area, double-click on a thirsty plant to water it, etc. *ZOOM IN - some interactions (like planting and watering) are only available at the closest two zoom levels. Most fleck icons are only viewable at the three closest zoom levels (zenoplants, switches, meteorite samples, etc.) *You walk faster when zoomed out. *You can click the magnifying glass to center the screen on your character. *We read ALL the feedback we get about Fleck. We may not respond to everything directly, but we see it, and take it into consideration. *You can see a list of your recent activity in your profile (or anyone else's). *Red Bolt & Health Packs are used automatically when your stamina/health hit 0. You don't have to manually activate them! *When going zenomite hunting, taking on a Regular 3 or 4, or any level Rare zenoplant by yourself is basically suicide. Find other players or Combat Objects to help you out! Use the Broadcast Location feature. You can earn more XP by fighting with others to help you level-up quickly. General Questions What is Fleck, anyway? It's a massively-multiplayer online world that takes place on a map of THE world! You can plant things, fight zenomites, hang out with your friends, buy your favorite restaurants, or all kinds of other stuff. There are all kinds of cooperative things to do, from zenomite battles to scavenger hunts. Hang out, chat, explore the world. Give gifts to your friends, and receive cool stuff in return. It's your world! Play in it. What is the life cycle of a plant? Different plants behave slightly differently. Flowers grow quickly, but when you collect them they have a higher chance to zenofy. Most shrubs take a few hours or more to grow. Every time you harvest or prune them they have a small chance to turn into Zeno Plants, but they pay off over time. Trees usually take days to grow. All plants need to be watered after a couple of days, and if they go without water for too long they will wilt. Eventually plants will die and then they can be cleared by the owner or will disappear from the map after a month. Anyone can water plants, but only the owner and anyone with permission can harvest them. I saw this cool thing in the world, but I can't find it in the marketplace! We have some limited-edition & seasonal items that aren't always available. Keep your eye out for limited-time specials in the Marketplace! (HINT: Particularly on Thursday updates and around holidays - even weird ones.) Can I earn Gems without buying them? The quickest way to get additional gems is purchasing them in-App (click on the Bank). However you can also earn them occasionally by playing often. There are small chances to earn gems for each of the following actions: *Road to Riches -- logging in daily *Taking samples of meteorites that spawn in your backyard daily. *Loot drops from surviving Zenomite Hunts *Rewards for a select few Missions There are also a few ways to earn Gem Shards that are platform dependent, the following can earn you "free" (varying levels of free) Gem Shards on iOS devices: *Video Advertisements -- available in the bank occasionally based on supply from advertising partners *Lining up gem shard icons on a Max Bet on Fleck Slots in Big Fish Casino, which is another Self Aware Games developed game. See Fleck Slots for more details on how this cross game promotion works. Why can't I enter an address outside the US? While Fleck will eventually support playing anywhere in the world, we are currently only supporting data for the continental United States along with parts of Canada and MexicoPlayable Space extrapolated from four hard edges of the map . We will be expanding the game to new areas as the game progresses. Can I bring dead plants back to life? You can purchase a Revive Bomb to bring your dead plants back to life! Click on the Marketplace button (the shopping cart on the right side of the screen), and you can purchase a Revive Bomb, which will be used IMMEDIATELY. Your dead plants, in a very large area around you, will be instantly revived! You can also replant each plant individually for varying amounts of coins or gems. What's this "Variety Bonus"? When your garden has several different kinds of plants close together, they work together to produce a richer harvest. Each plant might have a different bonus depending on what is around it. You can see the percentage multiplier when you harvest. It's raining! Do I need to water my plants? You don't need to spend any stamina watering! Since an update on May 19, 2011, rain will water your plants as long as someone is near your plants while it is raining. Loading an area that contains plants with water droplets will automatically water the surrounding area and clear their droplets. You may need to walk around the thirsty plants before the correct area loads and allows the rain to water the plants for you. What does a mysterious or blank location mean? If your current location or house doesn't reside within boundaries of a city as defined by Fleck's data sources, your location will be unknown or invisible. Activities within these areas will not count towards your City Points score and you may wish to move closer to the nearest city to be within the defined limits. I have a question not listed here... Visit the comments and ask it! Both Fleckipedia and Self Aware Games would love to hear it. User feedback is the only way for us to know where new players are stumbling to help clarify and potentially fix any issues. Fleck Versions Where can I play? Fleck can be played on your web browser at fleck.com. iPad and iPhone users can also download Fleck Touch from the App Store. Can I use the same account on the computer and iPad? Yes. When you change platforms, you will have to create a new account, but your accounts can be merged so that you can log in to the same account on your computer and iPad. How do I merge accounts? To merge accounts, send an email to support@selfawaregames.com with the fleck account IDs (found in your profile overview) of both accounts along with a note saying which account you would like to keep and the Self Aware support crew will handle your request as soon as possible. Note: Merges to an account created via email on fleck.com aren't possible. If you'd like to merge from iOS, you'll have to create a Fleck account using Facebook login or another game portal like bigfishgames.com How does... ...a Scavenger Hunt work? There are a handful of different types of scavenger hunts. The icon gives you an idea of what the "theme" of the hunt is, but the specific locations of the switches are up to you to discover. Work with your friends in-game to figure it out -- everyone who takes part in the hunt (activates a switch) gets the full reward, so if you've activated one switch, there's nothing to lose by getting your friends to help out! (And if you're looking for something like a "Longest bridge", you're not limited to asking your friends in Fleck. Ask anyone ...and tell them about Fleck in the meantime!). ...a Restaurant work? Buying a restaurant earns you a cut of any food that people buy from the restaurant plus additional simulated food sales for new Yelp reviews. Food restores health, so if you've been out fighting zombies, you can get food to replenish your health! The cost, amount of coins you earn, and the quality of the food depend on the Yelp rating of the restaurant, higher-rated restaurants are usually a better investment! ...Stamina work? Almost all actions require stamina. Stamina regenerates over time, so it'll fill back up if you wait long enough. Items can affect Stamina, like the Red Bolt, which gives you an instant refill when your Stamina hits 0. ...Health work? You can be healed by other players using the Healing Ray. You also recover health automatically over time, of if you buy food at a restaurant, or take out from the market, you can restore health immediately. Being chomped on by zenomites reduces your health, and if your health hits 0, you're extracted from combat. Make sure to grab a bite to eat before jumping into another round of combat, though, or you'll start with a disadvantage! ...Zenomite combat work again? Make sure you start with a REGULAR LEVEL 1 PLANT. You'll know it's level 1 by white pip with the "1" above the plant itself. (Note: orange pips are Rare Zenoplants, which are more difficult for new players to beat.) Once you're used to that, you can take on the harder zenoplants. For rares and level 3+ zenoplants, though, RECRUIT SOME FRIENDS to help you out by clicking the "call for help" button, or you're gonna get stomped. Once combat begins, it's simple -- don't get chomped. Basically, you shoot automatically whenever you're in range, so you don't have to worry about that at all. Just try not to get chomped, or spat on, or smashed. Watch for patterns -- you'll find spitters try to lead you with their shots, so if you see a shot incoming, it's probably best to change direction. The Brutes have a little wind-up time, so if they're shaking, RUN. But mostly, just try to stay away from the zenomites, but close enough you can still shoot 'em! Did you know zenomites hate plants? Plants affect zenomites in a variety of ways. Some plants injure zenomites that walk through them, while others slow them down a lot. Try fighting zenomites in a big garden, and you'll find that you've got a HUGE advantage over 'em. The flip side to that is that zenomites not only love chomping on players, they LOVE FOOD. If you're fighting near restaurants, BEWARE! Zenomites will go eat food to replenish their health. It's creepy, but true! ...the Leaderboard work? Fleck activity can be viewed by clicking on the city bar. Clicking it will reveal the city leaderboards. The rankings are based on a measure of activity called City Points which are based on value of things within the area as well as experience and coins gained in the last two weeks. What are the rules in Fleck? *Be Nice *Have Fun *If your behavior isn't nice, or you're keeping others from having fun (griefing, otherwise harassing another user, etc.) then you may attract the attention of a moderator. No one likes attention from moderators. "Be Nice and Have Fun" are pretty general. How do I know where the limits are? If you think you're on the edge, you're probably over it. Look - use your judgment. We'll generally give you a warning if you're not doing something egregious - but if you are doing something that's way over the line, you may not even get a warning. You could be banned outright instantly. So be nice, and have fun. That's all. I've encountered a new feature, but it isn't really well-documented. What's going on? The way Fleck has been developed, new features are being added ALL THE TIME. Tutorials and stuff sometimes get built first, sometimes they get built last. If you've found something weird and undocumented, COOL! Send in some feedback about what you think. If players like something, it'll get more polished & important in-game. Notes External Links *Fleck FAQ at fleck.com